Love Slave
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: DISCONTINUED! ItaKaka. ShounenAi. Itachi takes Kakashi captive instead of killing him. What could be his motives for doing something like this? Kakashi will find out one way or another, even if that was isn’t something he entirely expected.
1. Captive

**A/N: Here is another ItaKaka story. This is the first chapter and my own rough draft on it, so please don't be too hard on me. My first attempt at a multi-chapter ItaKaka.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Since I was called no better then a plagiarist because I don't put disclaimers on things. I am VERY offended at that, so I guess I should put disclaimers, though we KNOW I don't own it and writing these is such a hassle (gee I sound like Shikamaru here ; ) Silly me for thinking that it should be a widely known RULE that as a fanfic writer, I do not own it or make a red cent off of it…Excuse me…**

**Wow, I came off like a hanus bitch. I didn't want to, but I guess I finally cracked when I was insulted by a reviewer. I am NO plagiarist. That just insults my integrity, not to mention my honor as a fic writer.**

**Title: Love Slave**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**Rating: PG-13/Maybe R**

**Pairings: ItachiXKakashi**

**Warning: Angst, Depression, Violence, shounen-ai, possibly yaoi, slash, **

**Summary: Chapter 1 POSTED! ItaKaka. Shounen-Ai. Itachi takes Kakashi captive instead of killing him. What could be his motives for doing something like this? Kakashi will find out one way or another, even if that was isn't something he entirely expected.**

**Love Slave**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

**Chapter 1: Captive**

A pair of sinister eyes looked emotionlessly down upon the crumpled form below him. The figure lay motionless on the ground, wounds and bruises adorned the figure's weak and tired body. Blood covered the lone corpse on the ground, leaking out into the floor, tainting it with its essence.

The crumpled heap of flesh on the floor seemed motionless and cold. It was sprawled out every which way, like a limp doll that had been abandon by its owner.

Though the figure seemed dead, it was very much alive. Itachi had reason for keeping this specific figure alive. It spawned all the way back from the time he was small.

He had always had eyes on this specific man. When he was younger, he would always watch him training, fighting the invisible demons of the air and admiring his form and technique.

One day, he had wished to be like him, and granted, he had surpassed that state. Even when they were in ANBU together, the sharingan user had always been intrigued by the silver haired jounin. The teen was interested in not only his fighting style, but his mysterious demeanor and seemingly hidden motives.

Now, surely he would find out now that he was his captive. There was no escape now. Kakashi was far too weak to protest or even perform a jutsu. His charka was very low from using the sharingan in their battle, upon many other techniques and exerting energy.

There was really no need to bound him, but Itachi was not about to be foolish enough to underestimate the jounin. There had been too many a time that he had eluded him.

Many a time had passed in battle where the Uchiha had the prime opportunity to kill him, but could never carry out with the plan. Damn what few feelings he had in his nearly frozen heart to overcome him and allow him to feel sympathy in a rarity for the jounin.

There was just something about him. The look in those mismatched eyes…He couldn't tell if it was Obito, silently looking upon him for what he had done to his clan from the sharingan, or Kakashi himself, looking upon him with betrayal and hurt from Itachi, like Sasuke, going against him.

The older Uchiha had recalled a time when Kakashi was wounded and he had checked on to see if he had died or was still clinging stubbornly to life, as he had always been prone to doing.

He had to face it; Kakashi was the stubborn bastard who just wouldn't die.

The dark haired man both resented and loved that about him.

As he sat by his bedside, gazing upon him with deactivated sharingan eyes, a hand ran carefully through his blood stained silver hair. In a sadistic way, Itachi had found him beautiful when tainted in blood. His eyes held a certain shine to them, not enough to be considered a hard glare, but not so much as to be considered a soft look either. It was just subtle enough to be portrayed as emotionless by others.

An odd silence hung about the room as the dark haired man found himself running his hand repetitively through his comrade's silken hair, that cryptic shine still present in his eyes, gaze plastered to the wounded body beneath him.

The young ANBU leader pondered to himself that night, as he gazed upon his comrade, moonlight bouncing off of the muscled form below him, caressing his every ripple and curve.

'_I will eventually go against you, and we will meet again in battle.' _He thought as his hand gently ran over the elder jounin's cheekbone. _'To be honest, when it comes down to the battle to end it all between us, there is no one else's hand I would rather die by. No one else who truly deserves to kill me, other then you…Hatake Kakashi…'_

The silent figure knelt down and ran a hand through the body's now blood-stained hair. Odd shades and tints of color, ranging from silver to black adorned this man's hair. The color change was something recognizable, or at least to Itachi.

Something from long ago, during their time spent in ANBU.

'_It seems that we are repeating the past…' _He thought wistfully to himself as he traced the bloody man's features with his fingertips, running them over his lips, through the shroud of black fabric over his face.

'_I finally have you back, Kakashi-san…'_

A child's eyes locked on a jounin in admiration, wishing to someday be like him. Now that child's eyes have grown cold, but yet still remain to hold a small flicker of something for the same jounin that he had been watching since he was small.

The figure was drown out in thought of the silver haired jounin as he ran his hand mechanically through his hair. There was a gurgling cough emitted from the figure below him, causing him to blink and his pupils to shrink a bit. They came back into focus to see Kakashi letting out a few coughs below him.

'_It seems that he is waking up.'_ Itachi's eyes narrowed a bit.

A moment in time passed between them before a malevolent smile crossed his face. _'Good.'_

The silver haired man began to shift uncomfortably below him, grunting in ache. His body shook violently from being battle worn and the effect that using the sharingan took a toll on his body.

'_I see you now, lying below me, injured by my hand. I would have it no other way. I am the only one good enough, powerful enough to harm you, but you must understand, Kakashi-san. It's only because you refuse to belong to me. _

_You are so perfect, so confident, seeming unbreakable. Yet here you are, looking pathetic, in your darkest of hours, and you still remain to look perfect.' _

His eyes narrowed as the smile faded into a frown.

'_Looking at you makes me realize how much I hate perfection, and how much I hate you. If you were to ask me back then if I loved you, the answer would have been yes. I would have gladly accepted you._

_Back then, though we shared little words, we seemed to support each other._

_But now…if you asked if I had loved you, you would get a different answer.'_

He took his hand away and arose slowly, Kakashi's ears catching the rustle of fabric as he moved. Itachi felt his skin, sticky to the touch from running his fingers through his hair. Deactivated sharingan eyes looked to his finger tips as he held them up to his eyesight. They were sponged with blood.

'_Blood…' _

He thought perfunctorily as he held the fingers up to his lips and closed his eyes.

'_His blood…'_

A dark eye popped open and widened upon a small struggle. He jolted slightly, finding out that his hands were bound behind his back as he lay on his stomach.

"Ugh…"

Was the only noise that was emitted from his masked mouth.

His original eye looked up to see Itachi, who looked down at him.

"Nice to see that you woke up, Kakashi."

**TBC**

**A/N: Whoo hoo! I finally have a good idea of what I want to happen! Incase the summary sucks; Itachi is going to teach Kakashi to love him. Sounds interesting eh? Probably not, but its better then those darn KakaIru and SasuNaru fanfics.**

**Sorry but they are over done, and I can see SasuNaru before I could ever see KakaIru. Besides, I detest that couple, nor do I see why it's so popular for two people who have only spoken what once? Twice? **

**Come on people, even you know it doesn't make sense when you look at it.**

**ItachiXKakashi at least has basis…**

**I like SasuNaru, don't get me wrong, my first fanfic was SasuNaru, but they are sorely over done.**

**Well, please R & R, if I didn't offend you first. Sorry, but I'm not in the best of moods upon being plagiarized and then insulted.**


	2. Protecting His Pride

**A/N: Here I am with another chapter. Thanks for the reviews everyone and enjoy! **

**II.**

**Love Slave**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**Chapter 2: Protecting His Pride**

**II.**

A sharp grunt was made as the silver haired one's head turned to face Itachi, seeing him clearly out of his uncovered eye. Kakashi glared at the Uchiha with defiance. Both of them didn't speak a word.

The jounin couldn't hold his head up for very long before it gave way under his body's own fatigue. That silver hair gently fluttered down into its own pool of blood, being tainted with that lovely crimson that the dark haired man so desired.

The silver haired sensei could not even utter a word to his enemy. His wrists were bound so tightly that he couldn't move, and a replacement jutsu at this loss of chakra was out of the question. Kakashi was just going to have to put up with being Itachi's captive until he could get his chakra flow back.

His lone eye stared up with defiant chill as his body heaved with exhaustion and every muscle twitched and pranged with insufferable pain. Kakashi could feel the warm of his own blood and the cold of it slowly drying in the air.

He was barely conscious and his mentality swirled around in a whirlwind of haze, making him seem out of it and delusional with pain. Kakashi could comprehend what was happening around him, but just barely. The jounin had to try his hardest to stay in consciousness, but his vision distorted.

"W-Why…" The Copy Ninja was finally able to utter out in a question in a soft and weak voice. "Why am I…here?"

There was a stillness between the two of them before Itachi spoke.

"Why does it matter?" Came the usual mechanical and void reply.

An eye narrowed, whether if it was in spite or to keep its focus was unknown.

"You…" The jounin was not able to finish his sentence.

"You're not in the position to protest." Itachi walked a few paces away from Kakashi, his footsteps reverberated in the jounin's ear, which was placed on the floor. The foot steps stopped.

"You're pathetic."

The Uchiha earned a glare from the Copy Ninja, lying on the floor. There was not much protest that Kakashi could give that would be ample retort due to his weakened state.

The dark haired man across the room looked over his shoulder, eyes befalling the fallen form and mind set in deep observation. A single eye looking back at him with a steel defiance.

Kakashi pondered on his own thoughts as the two remained still, like images frozen in a sepia photograph. Each pondering, each challenging each other with their eyes. For one, there was no hope but a shimmer of a flame within his lone eye. For the other, the upper hand was eminent and he had his quarry in his clutches, as an osprey (1) holds a fish in its mighty talons. The fish feeble and subject to abuse as it squirms against it's will in the grasp of death. It grows weaker as it is deprived of air and sustenance.

The fish would eventually give in, when it was about to be killed off.

'_That pained look. I imagine that if I were in the same position, I suppose I'd be looking pained as well. It couldn't be comfortable.'_

The silence passed between predator and prey.

'_Well, this is entertaining…No matter. He's mine now.'_

Itachi turned back around and walked back over to his prey in a casual way, his foot steps seeming hollow against the ground. The dark haired boy tilted his head slightly, Kakashi made him chuckle. He was surprisingly quiet for someone in his state. Perhaps he knew no one would rescue him.

'_Yes, I imagine he is very aware of his defeat.'_

The Uchiha heard a faint exhale of breath so daintily released that he could barely hear it. He knelt down beside of him, like a repetition of the past. Itachi could tell that even though Kakashi had been bound, that he did not stop struggling, his wrists beginning to turn purple from the constant sawing of the rope against his flesh.

'_Some ninja are such predictable animals. Fear being their greatest downfall.'_

"Are you afraid, Kakashi-san?" He didn't know why he had even asked it.

A simple defiant gaze is all he earned in return.

"Afraid of death? Afraid of what you will become? Afraid of what I'm going to do?" Itachi is practically lying on the floor, being eye-level with the jounin.

There is no answer yet again.

Humans…They are all imperfect. They have desires and wants. Physical needs that need to be fulfilled or they eventually die or go mad. Itachi was human, and he knew that even he had flaw. Almost perfect and he might have a chance of becoming so if not for the basic human things that he could not deny himself. Feelings…Emotions…They are the crutches of the weak, silenced under the intense weight of his clothes.

'_Kakashi…' _The jounin's name whispered through his mind and brings fourth so many memories of the two's time together. From ANBU until now. Memories of childish eyes bestowed upon the graceful creature fighting against the wind demons. He kept Itachi from reaching perfection.

As he gazed into the defiant eyes of Hatake Kakashi, he wondered what he should do with his prey. The Copy Ninja had no power any longer. Sasuke didn't need him. He went over the options, he could slowly take life from him, with pinpricks or cuts, slow suffocation…he didn't know.

He could just let him go.

Why did he find that funny?

The closer he got to ending Kakashi's life, the more he seemed to feel.

'_How sadistic…I suppose I am…in a way.'_

Kakashi has been quiet for a while now; perhaps he was waiting for the dark haired man to ask a question, or to hurt him. The Uchiha was still very close.

Suddenly, the thought of something stirred within him; as he reached down to glide a hand over his prize's masked face.

"Cold from blood loss?" Itachi asked lightly.

The masked man shivered.

'_He knows I want to have fun.'_

"Perhaps…" He replied in a whisper, trying to make his voice sound stern.

Itachi moved his hand across Kakashi's cheek, tenderly touching his face. There is a small cut forming from their battle earlier and he brought his lips up to gently kiss the spot, letting them linger for a minute.

That single uncovered eye widened as he felt the cold touch upon his face.

"Do you want to die?" A whisper in produced in his ear. "You don't want me to touch you. You don't want to feel that guilt. But it will over come you, just as it had in the past. You will die." Itachi kissed the jounin's ear and darted his tongue around the lower lobe. "Well, don't you want me to stop? Aren't you going to be defiant?"

The silver haired jounin turned his head away and refused to look at him, as his skillful hand crept up his jacket and unzipped it resting on his rock hard chest, finger tips skimming over a nipple. "Not that it matters, I was hardly intent on stopping."

The Uchiha flicked a finger across that nipple and he gasped, shock seeping into that one exposed eye as it widened.

"I will let you go, if you say no." He emotionlessly taunted. "Well?"

"I…"

Though the Uchiha didn't know why he asked, though thus far, Kakashi didn't seem to answer any of his questions. His eyes held that sense of loneliness…Itachi both hated and understood this…

The dark haired man grew tired of waiting for an answer. He pressed tightly against his prey, which was lying across the floor from him, still bound in the rope. His wrists bleeding on to the rope, tainting it with his life giving fluid. Itachi was now on the floor on his side, beside of the one person that he both hated and loved. The young male put his lips to the elder jounin's, who, in surprise, opened his mouth a bit underneath the confines of the mask.

He swiftly pulled down the mask, which clouded his face in mystery to see what was really beneath it all, and it was beautiful. Itachi gave the confused jounin another kiss, but as his mouth opened to ask one of the many questions that ran through his head at the moment, so he gave his prey what it just deserved.

He tried to pull his head away, or back it up by scooting back across the floor, but the dark haired man had a firm grip on him as his tongue danced the lambata in his mouth.

"That was for all of those times we leaned on each other in the past while we were in ANBU." The Uchiha nuzzled his cheek with his face and spoke yet again. "Still going to be quiet? You're getting more and more stubborn now-a-days."

He winced a bit below Itachi and noticed that there was a slice mark on his neck, no doubt from a sharp weapon such a kunai knife or sword, barely missing his Jugular Vein in battle. Dark eyes noticed that it was still seeping blood and licked the blood sensually from the wound; tasting the coppery essence of the wound and making his prey succumb to the feeling by giving a moan as aftermath.

Whether it was a moan of pain or pleasure was another thing entirely.

Finally, Kakashi had spoken to him. "Why are you doing this?"

The defiance was half way gone from that lone eye; it actually looked softened for a few minutes.

"I don't plan on killing you yet." Was the simple reply.

The Uchiha was trying to keep him warm so his body would not freeze from loss of blood and constitute to his own death.

"I'm going to keep you alive for a while before I put you out of your misery."

**TBC**

**NOTES:**

**1. Osprey: A winged bird, which resembles a hawk, who eats fish and other sea bearing animals.**

**A/N: Whee! I like where I am going with this! I can tell that I'm going to like this fanfic! I hope that you all are enjoying the read, so feel free to review me! I love hearing what you think!**


	3. Caged Bird

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter. Thanks for the 40 reviews! I'm glad that people are enjoying my fanwork! I won't let you down **

**Enjoy!**

**II.**

**Love Slave**

**Chapter 3: Caged Bird**

**II.**

He sat in the corner of the room, shadows playing with his form in the dully lit room. Wrists still bound behind his back. He had stopped struggling, but it didn't sway the fact that he had already made lacerations in his wrists, which were getting more and more painful with every slight shift of his body. The damaged flesh was exposed and tender, blood flaking off that had already dried as the rope still sawed relentlessly across the lacerations.

Kakashi leaned against the wall, his legs bent as he rested on his hip and shoulder. A darkly colored eye looked at an invisible point on the floor, refusing to look at his captor. He was cold from blood loss and didn't speak.

His olive jacket had been open in the front, hanging about his shoulders in disarray and stained with his own blood.

The room was silent as a good hour and a half seemed to pass between the two. The silver haired jounin pondered to himself about what had happened during his capture by the Akatsuki member.

Why was he doing this? What was the meaning behind his seductive mannerisms? And, what exactly did he mean by _"That was for all of those times we leaned on each other in the past while we were in ANBU."_

Kakashi was a bit befuddled by that sentence. When they were in ANBU, they did share a few moments together, but it mostly consisted of small talk and silence. There had been a few times that the ANBU leader had cared for Kakashi when he had been injured, but those were few and far between. Plus, the Copy Ninja was either half delirious from pain or out of consciousness completely.

The jounin could remember a time when a young Itachi had watched him train out in the woods. He had always wondered what that lone boy's eyes were filled with that day, and if he were a person to go on impulsive thought, he could have sworn that Itachi was looking upon him with admiration.

A flashback reoccurred in his mind of the dark eyes of a child, shining with that unknown feeling. That cryptic sparkle which made emotion hard to comprehend. But that child is very different then the one standing before him now, decked out in traditional Akatsuki dress.

The crumpled figure huddled in the corner let out a small sigh to himself. He had a hard time focusing his eye and his mask felt sticky about his face. Itachi had seen his true face before he had kissed him, but somehow found the audacity to pull it back up when he was done.

His mind reeled through his flashbacks, as a printing press reeled through the vast amount of paper in which it was printing, sorting through the flashback of the two of them in ANBU, trying to discover any moments between the two of them that seemed awkward or that would further explain the recent turn of lust or affection shown from the dark haired Uchiha.

Come to think of it, there was that one incident in which he was hurt and awoke to find Itachi pulling his hand back from his face.

_When Kakashi had awoken that day, his mismatched eyes opened to those of Uchiha Itachi, staring back at him, eyes dull for the most part, but they held a certain shimmer to them, an unreadable and cryptic shimmer and through his haze of pain, Kakashi couldn't tell if it was from the dull lighting of the room or the emotion that Itachi himself had held within._

_Both confusion and pain as well as a haze of sleep clung to the ANBU member's eyes upon seeing the captain looking upon him laying in bed. The Copy Ninja could also have sworn that the dark haired man pulled his hand back from his face upon waking up._

_Few words were exchanged between the two. _

"_You're awake." Itachi spoke, monotonely as usual._

_The silver haired jounin sat up in bed, holding his forehead with his hand, feeling an excruciating pain stabbing within the confines of his forehead. "How long was I out?"_

"_Who knows? I had only been here an hour."_

"_My head is killing me."_

_There was an odd silence that had passed between the two, but Itachi's eyes were glued to him that day, and he couldn't seem to figure out why._

"_Itachi-san?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Did you touch my face a while ago?" Confusion ran through the eyes of the jounin as he reached beside of himself to put his hand on his ANBU mask._

"_I was checking your temperature." Itachi lied. "You'll be fine."_

"Hm?"

A footstep brought Kakashi out of his realm of surreal flashbacks as he looked up to see Itachi, standing in front of him.

"Making sure you're not dead." Was the cold reply that the Uchiha told him.

"Why do you care if I'm dead or not?" The Copy Ninja asked.

"Hmm."

"I don't understand you."

"That makes two of us."

A defiant glare was produced from Kakashi.

Silence was brought into the room once again as eyes pierced eyes. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. After standing there for a while, the dark haired boy slowly sat down in front of the Copy Ninja.

They gazed at each other, saying nothing but seeming to say everything.

Itachi broke the silence.

"I've got you where I want you."

"What?"

"Don't play stupid with me." Dark eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about, Itachi?"

"You've already won, Itachi." The silver haired jounin said, almost defeated.

"The plans have only begun."

"What?" Kakashi was confused, then another silence broke out.

"Ugh…" Was the jounin's only response as he felt woozy from pain and blood loss.

A hand cupped his chin as his head was descending downward and propped it back up. "You belong to me. Learn this. Understand it. Obey it." The dark haired boy told him, a commanding void shown through his voice.

"Mmph!" Was the only noise that was emitted from Kakashi's mouth as his eye widened and the hand cupping his chin tightened so he wouldn't pull away.

But he refused to be under him and winced a bit at the vice grip force of his hand. The kiss was strong and passionate and at first, Kakashi tried to pull away but the grip on his chin only tightened and he was forced to endure the kiss. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes and did nothing but exist for that brief moment in time.

After the kiss was broken, Itachi leaned back and gazed at the flushed expression on the other man's face. A smirk of victory slowly crept its way onto his face as his grip was released and Kakashi's head swiftly turned to the wall, refusing to look at him and only wanting him away at the moment.

He knew that Itachi was using him.

"What the hell was that about anyway?" He asked, feeling the dull sensation of pain in his jaw. "Why did you kiss me?"

There was no answer given, just silence.

Just a smile.

A cold and unmoving smile that held contempt, maliciousness and pure evil to it.

He leaned his head into the silver haired jounin's and Kakashi tried to back up, but the back of his head was caught by a swift hand.

"I don't think so." The Uchiha said in a demanding voice and Kakashi could feel the blush returning to his cheeks as his eyes widened a bit in surprise as he was startled by the opposing man's possessiveness.

"You belong to me. Learn this. Understand it. Obey it." Itachi repeated monotonely.

He was silent as the dark haired Uchiha leaned his head slowly in towards Kakashi's. The silver haired jounin was close to his enemy's face. So close they were nose to nose. So close to touch flesh, so close that Kakashi could feel Itachi's hot breath on his face.

Breath so hot that it rewarmed his cold skin. The Copy Ninja closed his eye, letting the firm breath hit his face and warm his pale skin, and then he felt a strange draft hit his face and opened his eyes to see that Itachi was pulling his mask away from his face with his teeth, his eyes shone in a seductive glint.

"I…"

That was the only letter Kakashi spoke as the two stayed there, frozen in time.

The jounin's lone eye shone with a soft tone. Something about Itachi both confused and intrigued him. There were so many unanswered questions that he sought the answer to.

"I have a question."

Itachi let go of the mask with his teeth and looked at him in question. A silent reply to his statement.

"What did you really do that night?" Kakashi asked.

"What night?"

"When I was injured and you stayed at my bedside?"

The dark eyed Uchiha blinked and remained silent in response.

"…"

A dark eye stared back at him in anticipation.

Moments of silence passed between the two, and for that brief moment in time, Kakashi felt that the dark haired boy's only response would be that of avoidance. He thought that the only thing Itachi would mutter was that he didn't feel like telling him, he didn't need to know, or he wasn't worthy of knowing.

Deactivated Sharingan eyes looked back to the jounin, noticing that flicker of a flame still left in his caged bird's lone eye. His own eyes narrowed at seeing that flame. The one flame that still lingered, no matter what his caged prize's fate was.

He wanted to smolder that flame. He wanted to extinguish that flame.

The Uchiha wanted to break him.

The jounin looked back at Itachi, still awaiting his answer, but the flame in his lone eye was dying off little by little the more silence came into the picture.

He finally replied after what seemed like an eternity.

"It's more like what I didn't do."

**TBC**

**A/N: Nasty cliffie, eh? Well, I'm going to write the other chapter now and I'll have it up in a couple of days! Please check out my other works. If you like ItaKaka, then check out the C2 Community Forbidden Love ItachiXKakashi. There are tons of great ItaKaka stories there by really talented authors.**

**Also, check out my bio for an awesome fanart to this story by my friend Ohtori Akio!**

**Please leave me a kind review!**


	4. History and The Truth

**A/N: Here I am with yet another chapter! Thank you SO much for all of your beautiful reviews This is quite a popular story, maybe I can get more people into this pairing.**

**Also check out Ohtori Akio's TWISTED and his artwork on mediaminer (link is in my Bio) Also he's on DA under the name ProfessorRhomulus. He draws great ItaKaka peices and his story is just wonderful.**

**Please enjoy!**

**II.**

**Love Slave**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**Chapter 4: History and The Truth**

**II.**

"What do mean? What you didn't do?" Kakashi asked.

He had regretted that question as soon as the tones rolled from his lips.

The Uchiha closed his eyes and frowned, saying nothing to Kakashi and silently resenting himself for allowing what few feelings he had to over take him at the time enough to cause him to admit those types of emotion to the jounin.

There went those weak emotions associated with human kind. Those crutches for the weak. He silently damned himself for harboring those emotions deep within himself.

There was yet more silence between the two.

"I would much rather demonstrate it to you." Was the simple reply.

"Nugh…" Kakashi emitted a small noise, and by now, he knew what was to be fall him.

The Copy Ninja trembled, but it was cold to him. There was nothing but air surrounding them. He took his lips once again, and Kakashi seemed less defiant. Itachi seemed more and more of a villain for taking what he had wanted by force. He licked the mark of the already healing wound on his neck and a stifled moan was produced.

The Copy Ninja blinked in confusion as a hand caressed his face. For the touch of his enemy, the touch felt oddly lukewarm, not frigid like he had expected.

He could feel hands running smoothly along his body, caressing every muscle and curve beneath the olive jacket. Kakashi tried to resist the touches, but his body was betraying him, sending small waves of content about him, and he didn't know if it was from the blood loss, but he began to feel tired and half lidded.

After a few minutes, his body betraying him slowly and surely he emitted a shudder.

And he damned himself for it, submitting to the enemy. His features wrinkled into those of anger, upset at his own actions, but they quickly turned to those of surprise as the younger dark haired ninja was straddling him and he could feel lips at his neck, and the occasional nip and flick of the tongue. Kakashi instinctively turned his head to the side and attempted to struggle against the ropes.

That only earned him a pained yelp in turn as the ropes tore at his flesh more.

"Still trying to get away are we?" The Uchiha taunted. "You should just give in." He then frowned. "But you're not that easily controlled, are you?"

"…"

The dark haired boy knew that he wouldn't get his answer from him. As expected. He pushed up against his enemy, their bodies fitting together like pieces in a puzzle. The silver haired jounin made a squeak of pain as they did so, his wounds having pressure put on them by opposing force. Arms wrapped around him protectively and securely, making sure that he could not get away.

In an odd, logical sense, Kakashi needed him there. He was loosing blood, and his body temperature was rapidly decreasing, the Copy Ninja needed someone there to provide him with body warmth.

He felt warm and in a haze as his vision began to fade and he felt his head hit soft fabric as everything faded to black.

**II.**

The silver haired jounin woke up to find himself in an entirely different setting. He was laying on a soft, pliable surface, which slightly caressed the form of his tired and broken body. He had noticed that he was in a different position and his hands were bound differently. He could feel a metal surface touching the lower palm of his hand. The Copy Ninja groaned lowly to himself as he shifted awake.

As his darkened eye opened, he looked around to see that he was surrounded by the covers of a bed. The texture was both warming and soft to his skin.

He tilted his head down to see that his arms were not in front of him; his wrists were bandaged and put in handcuffs. They were slightly loose compared to the binding ropes.

Kakashi looked across from where he lay. There was nothing.

The Copy Ninja lay there, in complete silence.

…

He jolted as he felt a hand run through his hair.

"So, you're awake." The familiar voice told him monotonely.

"…"

"Being silent again, are we?" Itachi sighed.

"You were running your hand through my hair back then."

"I suppose I was."

"What's with you, Itachi?" A dark eye moved back to look at the dark figure behind him. "What's the meaning of all of this?"

"You'll know soon enough." The Uchiha replied as his hand slowly ran through his silver tresses, blood flaking off against his hand.

"Now who'd being avoidant?"

"You are in no condition to talk." Itachi spoke, not that it had mattered. There had been many times when Kakashi wasn't supposed to be in the condition to bite back, but had.

His thoughts reiterated themselves – Kakashi: The stubborn bastard who refused to die.

He was pretty sure that if all that was left was his head, and you went to poke it with a stick, it would bite the hell out of you.

" …" He earned a defiant glare from that one lone eye, as if he were silently agreeing with his thoughts.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" He asked.

"Are you complaining?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Are you planning on torturing me before hand?"

"Hmpf." Was all the silver haired jounin got from Itachi, an unsure sign.

Kakashi sighed. This had indeed been the biggest mistake he had ever made.

"Is that why you're keeping me alive?" Kakashi dared.

"I have my reasons." Itachi dodged the question.

"Does it have to do with the time we were in ANBU?"

"Why do you care?" The Uchiha asked, almost cold bloodedly.

"I should be asking you the same question."

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" The dark haired ninja asked leerily.

"You are keeping me alive. For what, I don't know but you have some reason, whether it's torture or something else. Whether or not you tell me would be your own prerogative. You keep saying you'll tell me soon enough. I have no choice but to trust that statement. I do, however, think that this stems from something back in ANBU, simply because you refuse to answer anything that had to deal with that specific moment in time." Kakashi stated. "If you wanted to kill me back then, you had ample opportunity, so it wouldn't make sense that you all of a sudden want to kill me for those purposes. "

Damn him for being so perceptive, but Itachi expected no less from him.

"However, that doesn't mean that you still don't want to kill me, because that has been established in the past. No matter how much you do, there seems to be some human left within your cold exoskeleton, because you can never quite pull through with it."

A flash of something seemed to reel its way across Itachi's dark eyes. It was as if something hit him, almost as if he had been hit with a bus. His hand stopped running through the silver hair of the one laying below him.

Kakashi noticed the lack of response and turned his head to his enemy, whose head was tilted down; midnight tresses covered equally dark eyes. His mouth was plastered into a frown.

"You might like to say that you're emotionless, but I refuse to completely believe that."

"Shut up, Kakashi." The voice was calm, smooth and seemed to almost be nonchalant about the situation, but deep within, Itachi was reminded of the crutches called emotions, which propped his body up, underneath the shroud of Akastuki clothing.

He hated that Kakashi seemed to see through it all. See through his deception.

The Copy Ninja didn't say another word, almost afraid to speak anymore and at the same time not caring if he was killed or not. Looking back at his enemy, sitting there in stone cold silence with his hand placed atop of his head, the silver haired jounin seemed to reconsider what he had said, and it had looked as if he had broken or at least put a crack in Itachi's seemingly steel framed heart.

"Itachi…"

Both of them seemed to notice that Kakashi's voice held a glimmer of concern to it. When Itachi looked up, he noticed that the tone wasn't only present in his voice, but in his look as well.

His enemy blinked, almost as if he had seen something incredible that he was refusing to believe. The younger ninja seemed a bit confused about this, and blinked in turn.

Was there something on his face? Because that's what Kakashi was staring at him like.

Unbeknownst to him, beneath his cold façade a small hint that what Kakashi had said was correct seemed to prove itself. Behind his cold eyes, there was a small shine, foreign to him, a shine of something that could possibly be regret or even sorrow surfaced itself within his dark and mysterious depths.

The hurt deep within had somehow found a way to surface around Kakashi.

And he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

He didn't want to be considered weak, and to let his enemy know him would be foolish. And yet, part of him wanted to…

Or maybe Kakashi's convincing look of concern effected him.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry for being late. I had a hard time writing this. I hope Itachi is still in character. He's irking me in this chapter for some reason. Could someone help me out here? Please tell me if I'm IC. I'd appreciate it.**

**Tell me what you think. I'll update sooner next time.**


	5. Itachi's Dark Paradise

**A/N: Here is another chapter of Love Slave. Thanks for all of the hits and reviews on both MM. org and FF. net. Couldn't write this marvelous story without you.**

**Love Slave **

**Chapter 5: Itachi's Dark Paradise**

Itachi hated it.

Such weak human emotions. He narrowed his eyes. The cold heir around his heart somehow managed to gain control and spread throughout the thawed organ, much like an enigma and was able to transform him into the ice prince once more.

"Don't look at me like that." Eyes narrowed upon the Uchiha's head turning away.

"Hm?" Kakashi blinked, looking puzzled by that remark. _'What look was I giving him?'_

The jounin could feel his shoulder go down as the younger ninja sat at the edge of the bed. What seemed like an hour of silence passed between them before Kakashi decided to let out a sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" His dark-haired companion asked, not really seeming to care about his condition.

"You obviously don't care. Are you taunting me?" The older ninja glared.

"Hnn…" Was the answered that statement deserved.

Producing an angry and irritated glance up at Itachi, the jounin wriggled to turn around, but since his shoulder was already slumped into the inclined plain, instead of going away from his foe, he went towards him - - or, more precisely his butt.

Kakashi, upon noticing this, made a face of horror and shock. He had no way of pushing back…unless-

He brought his cuffed hands up, remembering that they were not chained in front of him, to block his face from going somewhere inappropriate, but instead, his hands were sat on Itachi's bottom, pushing his face away.

The dark-haired Uchiha flinched upon the touch and looked over his shoulder to see the jounin, hands on his foe's bottom, with a slight pink flush to what was visible of his cheeks and his one visible eye a bit widened and an unfamiliar shine to it.

There was yet more silence between them for about five minutes until Itachi spoke.

"You pervert."

"Would you rather my head be there?" The silver haired jounin asked.

"…"

Kakashi arched an eyebrow in confusion at the fact that he got no answer.

"Who's the pervert now?" The jounin then got an irritated look. "Who are you calling a pervert? You're the one who was kissing up on me, fondling me and molesting me ever since you drug me here and you call me a pervert because I accidentally touch your butt to keep my face out of it?"

"You're the one who reads that dirty book of yours." The Uchiha said, glancing over his shoulder.

"…"

"Not denying that fact, are you?"

"How can I? I can't deny the fact that I read those books."

"Hmpf."

"And enjoy them, actually."

"You do, do you?" Itachi asked a malicious glint to his eyes.

"…" Kakashi gave no answer.

"_Icha Icha Paradise_, is it?"

"…"

"Did you ever think of getting your head out of those books to make a paradise of your own?" The Uchiha turned around, planting his hand beside of the jounin's head.

Kakashi tore his gaze momentarily from his captor's rump to his face.

"You can't create a paradise from nothing."

"You're wrong."

"While you can't physically create matter from nothing, you can create ideals from nothing." The dark haired ninja lowered his head toward his opponent. "And thus, we can create paradise."

"We?" Confusion shot through a lone eye.

Dark eyes looked to the lone eye. "We can't create a perfect paradise, but perhaps we can shape something similar, a dark paradise, which looks uninhabitable. More like a paradise of horrors, wouldn't you say?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Kakashi."

A look of acknowledgement was given, but no reply escaped.

"You're still touching me."

The elder ninja blinked, and slightly blushed, drawing his cuffed hands back to his chest. After a few moments, he felt arms wrap around him as one thought crossed his mind.

'_Who's the pervert now?'_

"You are still mine." The Uchiha hissed, his voice reverberating within the depths of his earlobes. "Mine to do whatever I feel to. Mine to hurt. Mine to keep. Mine to kill. " He nipped at his ear darkly. "We will make our own dark paradise." A youthful hand caressed the side of his face, and he could feel something moist trail down his cheek, dipping into his mask, then he could feel the black fabric being pulled away slightly.

"You belong to me. Learn this. Understand it. Obey it."

"I've got no choice but to…"

Dark eyes narrowed, and Itachi let go of the mask with his teeth, and swiftly turned Kakashi's head to face him, not caring if he snapped his neck or not. An eye widened, and met with a set of darkened eyes, malice shown in them as the Uchiha looked upon his prey with detest.

"I hate you."

"Then, why don't you just kill me and go on with your life. I'm sure you're a busy man, Itachi." The jounin gazed back at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you belong to me?"

"What!"

'_What exactly is this all about?' _Kakashi thought to himself, looking into the dark depths of the Uchiha's eyes.

"You **will **belong to me, and you **will** learn to like it."

"Itachi?"

"…"

"What is this all about?" The jounin asked.

The dark haired ninja narrowed his eyes and gave no answer.

"Itachi."

"Shut up, Kakashi."

There was another silence, as both ends were just frozen in time, lost on a still life painting.

"Itachi?" Kakashi looked at him with a look of intrigue.

"Don't look at me like that." Came the monotone reply.

"Like what Itachi?" The jounin's voice was a bit softer then he would've liked it to be when saying the other's name.

"Like you feel sorry for me."

The silver haired jounin sighed.

Eyes narrowed.

A moment of silence passed.

"Perhaps I don't feel sorry for you as much as I understand you."

"You could never understand me."

"Or maybe you just don't want to think that there is someone out there who does."

"…" Itachi was silent once more.

As much as he wanted to deny it, there was someone who did at least partially understand him. From one genius to another. It was true that Itachi cared for the jounin enough to keep him alive, but he wasn't about to be the first to admit it.

He wanted Kakashi to break, and was beginning to be frustrated at his failed attempts. Itachi decided that things needed to be sped up.

There would be no fooling around this time.

This **would **be the person in which Itachi created his dark paradise with.

He would submit to his dark whims and learn to love him, no matter what it took. Kakashi would be his, just as he had wanted to claim him long ago – back when they were in ANBU.

All things must come to an end, and Kakashi would eventually succumb to the darkness.

**TBC**

**A/N: TOO MUCH DIALOUGE! Yeah, I know. Real sorry about all of the talking and the lateness. I was just concerned about the last chapter and I kind of am with this one too. I hope they are not OOC, but writing a romance with Itachi involving some sort of emotional attachment and/or feelings toward another is just weird to me.**

**prays to god that Itachi is IC**

**Please review!**


	6. Real Emotion

**A/N: Another chapter. Itachi is going to get more forward in this chapter, and Kakashi will come closer to loving him. Oh and thanks .snooze. for your lovely comment. Some of my reviewers went to mediaminer. Org so they aren't going to review me here on the norm. **

**I'll miss their comments. Ah well, I'm glad to get some new readers on this. **

**On with the fic!**

**II.**

**Love Slave**

**Chapter 6: Real Emotion**

**II.**

"So, you want to know what this is all about, do you?" The Uchiha asked.

"I have wanted to know ever since you brought me here." Kakashi told him, as he was grabbed by his handcuffs and pulled up harshly to Itachi's face. A small grimace of pain was produced because his wrists were still raw and sore from the ropes.

They were face to face, piercing eyes gazed into each others as an unspoken conversation seemed to pass between the two men, with only a subtle shine to the eyes portraying a cryptic message back and fourth.

"Kakashi…I…" The Uchiha began to speak, his voice held a faint hint of emotion to it as he gazed at the elder jounin's face.

It was the face he had hated, yet loved. That lone eye, which always held some type of emotion to it, and watched him as a hawk watches its prey. Now **he **was the prey.

And yet…

Itachi frowned, and deep within himself, the Ice Prince could feel a small glow of the sadness he kept within himself from long ago. That sadness in which he locked in a chamber, never to resurface was brought out by this man before him.

How could one person stir such feeling within him?

The dark haired ninja brought his face closer to his captive's and Kakashi could see a tiny glint of a shine that seemed to have deep and hidden meanings. In this light, Itachi looked sad, morbid and even had a look of longing to him. As he neared Kakashi's face, he could feel his hot breath hit his face.

Itachi's dark eyes slowly closed as he brought his face closer to Kakashi's, the last image to cross through his mind was the look in that lone eye. It held a certain shine to it, it understood, and it seemed to pierce through his soul. It was only his normal eye, not even the Sharingan, but it seemed to poses all of the ocular power in which the Sharingan had possessed.

How could a normal eye pierce his defenses so and subject him to human emotions?

Lips touched in a tender embrace as Kakashi's cuffed hands were pulled a bit closer and bent up to his chest. Itachi's hand lay atop of both of his shackled hands, holding one of them in his own; the younger hand gave the older one a reassuring squeeze.

A million thoughts ran through Kakashi's head at that moment in time. The jounin didn't even try to fight against it; he simply closed his lone eye and let Itachi kiss him. There was no use resisting.

But…

This kiss was different then the others. It wasn't as rough and untamed, it was gentle and even understanding. It was almost as if Itachi somehow sympathized with Kakashi, but the jounin was skeptical. Why now? Why care now?

The silver haired jounin could hear a soft moan into his mouth emitted from the dark one, and he himself let out his own small moan, not quite sure as to why he let it out. The sound of his own voice striking curiosity into him. There are some things that we never understand about ourselves and Kakashi had found one of them about himself.

The Uchiha pulled himself back to set a hand on the side of Kakashi's face, breathing accelerated and lips close to his own.

The younger boy licked his lips, and then reached a hand up and pulled down his mask slowly, revealing the face that was once hidden to the world. An eye watched dark eyes, scanning them for any emotion. A mechanical lust shot through them, but nothing else seemed present.

"Mmmm…Kakashi…" A rich and seductive voice reverberated through the jounin's ears, causing a flush to rise to his skin.

"You taste good."

The silver haired jounin blinked but couldn't get out an answer before he was kissed again by the Akatsuki member. Their lips locked yet again in a passionate embrace while Itachi's hand massaged the side of the jounin's unmasked face and held his chained hands securely.

After kissing his lips, Itachi's lips trailed down to his chin, planting kisses down until he got to the point of his chin, then Kakashi could feel a point at the tip of his chin, pushing up and threatening to pierce the skin and claim his life. Almost obediently, Kakashi tipped his head back and allowed the Uchiha's hand to trail down his face, to his chin and down his neck, leaving his vital areas open for attack, but something deep within him trusted Itachi and knew that he wasn't going to kill him.

And he didn't die.

The kisses were more passionate as they trailed from the tip of his chin down his neck; the kisses being feverishly placed upon his neck, the passion at which each one was placed allowed a small moan to escape the jounin. **(1)**

A small laugh was emitted against the skin on his neck. "Does that feel good?" Itachi asked lips against skin.

"Mmm…" Kakashi replied.

"Come, Kakashi…You know that you want me as much as I want you, so why don't you make it easy on us."

"Hm?" The silver haired man asked through his slight haze of emotion. "I thought that I was making it easy on you. I have yet to protest…Then again, how can I when I'm in such a vulnerable position?" He admitted.

"…"

Confusion shot through the lone eye.

"You don't get it."

"How can I? You don't tell me anything."

"I prefer to let you solve the unknown."

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Why what?" the Uchiha's lips were close to his own. The jounin could feel them brush across his own, and his breath flow over his unmasked features and flow into his partially opened mouth.

"Why are you so nice to me now?"

Eyes narrowed at the word "nice" being used to describe him. Emotions. Crutches. Itachi loathed being called anything that was associated with emotions.

"I'm not being _nice_ I'm being lenient." A cold voice shot back in a venomous tone.

"Of course…" The jounin sighed. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hmpf."

There was a pause of silence between the two. Their heads were together, lips still touching, sharing breath. Itachi's hands were still gripping his tightly.

Kakashi could feel something cold and metal against his neck.

"I do realize that you can take my life. I half way expect it."

Dark eyes narrowed.

"I know you hate me. " As the jounin spoke, he could feel the metal against his bare neck.

"Then why do you give in so easily? Wouldn't you want to protect your pride? Protect your humanity?"

"You know as well as I do that this situation is bleak. Me fighting against you wouldn't make it any better."

"You actually think I'd just let you go."

"I don't put it past you. You've let me survive this far." The silver haired jounin spoke.

"You certainly know how to trial my patience."

"Itachi…"

"What now?" The dark haired boy asked his captive.

"Tell me this…Am I truly just another instrument to torture?" That one eye looked to him. That eye which was full of feeling and understanding. That eye, which to any normal human would seem all that it is –normal, but to Itachi it was piercing and knowledgeable. It seemed to know everything yet nothing about him. It coincided with him, and that aspect disturbed the Uchiha greatly.

He didn't like the feeling of something knowing him that personally or deeply…Then again, he had secretly wanted it from this man, and not even his frosty heart could argue with him on that matter.

"You couldn't be farther from the truth…"

A confused eye widened.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked.

"It runs deeper then that."

**TBC**

**A/N: **

**Ah, the wonderful world of magazines. The 2nd ranked turn on for a man: being kissed passionately on the neck/shoulder.**

**With that out of my way, I've written 3 romantic fanfics. One one shot, a chapter in Lessons in Shinobi Love, and this one. Too much fluff for me! I'm going to go to sleep now, since it is now 1:17 a.m. I'll probably post this around noon anyway…Bleh, I'm ranting. I'm a little tired, so if it doesn't turn out right, or some parts seem spacey it's me.**

**I'm guessing Itachi is IC since I've gotten no complaints. Feel free to review and be sure to check out Forbidden Love ItachiXKakashi C2 Community over at fanfiction. Net.**

**Also, check out my other fics!**


	7. DISCONTINUED

**Here is an important note. **

**I noticed a LOT of errors in this fanfic and a few others that I've done. I'm going to do this over and make it a LOT better. These are my first Naruto fanfics, but I've gotten some bad rap on them.**

**However, it can only make you better. **

**I've noticed that I over-do it with the flowery language and I've contradicted myself in the past. Boy, do I need a beta reader.**

**At times, authors write things that they are not necessarily aware of.**

**Also, just because an author doesn't know how to spell a certain word doesn't mean that they are stupid. Not everyone knows how to spell every word right.**

**I never saw the point of bashing characters or pairings, but whatever floats your boat. If that's what you're sick urges tell you that you can get the kicks of belittling others to make yourself look grand, by all means, go for it.**

**Oh some others notes: Just because one of the author's fanfics are badly written, doesn't mean that all of them are. **

**I've realized that I've used EYES too much in some of these fanfics, but I do not notice it, because it is a function of habit.**

**I also noticed that I was OOC, man I hate that. It just makes me angry at myself as a fanfiction writer. You all can like what you like, ANBU and flame, poke fun at me (hell, I'll probably laugh with you and at times I have laughed with some of the things that were said that poke fun at my works.) This is FANFICTION, I do not do it for a profession, I do it for fun.**

**If you don't like my pairings, or find them wrong or immoral, please do not read them. I do not like SasuSaku or KakaIru, but I don't go as far as to bash it to death, I simply state that I do not like the couple.**

**About my long bio, it was requested. I'm not arrogant, and those who know me also know that I am a very nice (albeit sarcastic) person who is very laid back and easy to get along with.**

**Well, this fanfic is officially over and I'm going to make a better version that doesn't use EYES too much and is in character. Hopefully I can put them together in a conventional way.**

**To those of you who think my fanfiction is bad, don't read it or flame it behind or in front of my back and keep your negative commentary to yourself, it really is childish. **

**I'm not a 'master writer' or anything, but I'm not horrible. **

**Melissa Norvell**

**P.S. I realize my pen name was bad Japanese. Hell I knew that a long time ago, but I hardly have time to change things like that. It's called a life and a job. Fanfiction is just done in free time.**


	8. Letter to the Fans

**Here's a letter for anyone who's supported me, as well as my thoughts on FF-ANBU. I thought you'd all like to read it. I had considered the thought of leaving fanfiction and fanart, but I decided against it, just to let you guys know that I'm back and better then ever.**

**This fanfic WILL be remade to make logical sense, so stick around ItaKaka fans **

**I know you probably already got my reply from DA, but I decided to write you. I wrote a couple of other people too. I have gotten several comments and letters telling me not to leave, but I feel very low right now. **

**It's probably pretty weak of me, considering I've been so defiant about it in my career as a fanfic writer, but I guess I've finally cracked. No one likes being hated or flamed and stuff happens, but I just can't take a lot of stuff that's been going on in my life. I got insult added to injury today when my favorite pet turkey died. I haven't been doing much but moping around and sleeping.**

**I guess I just thought I was a great fanfiction writer who wrote fanfics that people liked…and I know that you can't please all of the people all of the time. I even encouraged and have been supportive to others who felt the same way as I do now.**

**I know I should probably suck it up, and not let it get to me, but it's so hard to do. What really disturbed me is that everyone there thought it was so great that I got flamed like that. They even linked it from their own lj's.**

**I guess you never think it's going to happen to you that bad unless it does. When I got the review that I was reviewed by that particular lj community, I had a bad feeling, and I didn't even really want to go and look at it, but I did, since I was curious…**

**Curiosity kills…**

**And it has killed me…**

**Oh well…**

**Gee, it kinda feels like I'm feeling sorry for myself. I have successfully sounded like an EMO child…Joy of joys…**

**My friend's have been talking to me, but I really don't want to bring it up to them. They've got better things to do then listen to me whine about a fanfic. I'm thinking about just removing the other one shot that they flamed to death. I know I made mistakes in it, but I don't have a beta reader for my stories in that category of anime.**

**I know that anyone who gets their sick kicks in creating and posting in a lj community solely committed to bashing others fanfiction is a product of their own inferiority complex and they must not like something about themselves and must have a pretty negative opinion on themselves if they have to knock others down to make themselves look good like that.**

**One of the members said they had a physics degree. Well, shouldn't they be doing something a bit more constructive with their lives then flaming others fanfiction? If it's such a great feat, then why do you need to bash others to make yourself feel better?**

**Sorry but there's something psychologically wrong with them, in my opinion.**

**Not everyone writes great fanfiction, and it's up to you to choose what you read. Making hate groups such as that and the others affiliated with it just shows ignorance and self-absorbency as well as shows the world how insecure in yourself you are.**

**If you get kicks out of it, you're just as bad.**

**I honestly think that people like them and their affiliates give the fandom of that series a bad name. (I mean what fandom bashes it's other fans? That's just sad. Fandom is supposed to stick together.)**

**Is it really so bad to like a pairing in which the characters are 10 years apart? When you think about it, some canon pairings are like that. People who pair KakaXSaku have to admit that they are at least 10 years apart (from my current knowledge, which could be slipping me at the moment) They say the perfect x-amount of years for understanding is 10 in a relationship.**

**Does that make me a pedophile? Not really. I'm just making a point.**

**I also couldn't help but notice that most of their flaming was of the couple I was supportive of. To tell the truth, they didn't like the others I was supportive of either. What part of 'don't read it if you don't like it' do people not seem to understand? **

**What? You have a physics degree and you can't either A. read or B. comprehend? Or it could be C. never learned common sense? **

**They said that they pitied college days because I'm 20, well if college makes you ignorant like them, I suppose they're 1. a hypocrite and 2. only repenting for themselves.**

**It must be sad to live in the shadows and hide in the cracks, protecting themselves behind a group of henchmen who are equally low (if not lower).**

**They also made a little statement that just points to the fact that they don't like fanfiction in general by saying that the author or the series would never pair the characters. First off, like they would pair any characters they like either. Second off its called FANFICTION, gee Mrs. I Gots a Physics Degree (durh…) needs to learn the meaning of fanfiction. It's not about what the author 'would or would not' pair, it's about what the fan's like.**

**Again I repeat, for the deaf, stubborn or hard of hearing – don't like don't read.**

**Of course it won't ever really happen, but it doesn't mean that we wouldn't like it if it did. Like those who like Sakura with Kakashi or Gaara, obviously Kishimoto wasn't going to pair them together, or he would have, but that doesn't mean that we can't do it within the depths of our own imagination.**

**Imagination is what fanfiction is all about.**

**They also seemed to be against shounen-ai, erm I post warnings people. Again, the idiocy comes crawling fourth from the ass crack of fandom. Just because I don't like a couple, doesn't mean I'm going to go around, searching for a – let's say KakashiXIruka fanfic and just bash the crap out of every tiny little mistake that the author makes, come on? How big do you feel? Especially since everyone has written bad fanfiction before.**

**I mean, seriously, if you don't like the pairings, then why are you reading it? You masochist, you. Hmpf, you know no one truly cares of your opinion. Everyone forgets the meaning of words or often times uses the wrong one to describe things with. **

**The 'Wind Demons' comment was symbolism, jackasses of the world who could never understand the simple concept of SYMBOLISM. I do use symbolism in my fanfiction. Let me explain it for the stupid people of the world. There are no "wind demons" I wrote the air around Kakashi to be presented in an opponent type of way, but gee I guess if you read the fanfic you'd know that, wouldn't you?**

**To explain things further, you think I have an eye fetish, lol, you people kill me. I did mention that a lot but it was for the suspense factor. I did say this fanfic was a first for me, didn't I? Who could've guessed a first that was bad? Aren't they usually bad? I always thought they were.**

**When I wrote this, I barely knew anything about Itachi, seeing as I had not watched the series in over a month, so I had a basic idea of his character, but going back and watching past episodes (plus the new ones that I had missed) I realized how horribly wrong I had been about a lot of stuff.**

**It's called EXPERIMENTAL fanfiction. You act like you people have never written bad fanfiction in your life.**

**I'm sure everyone had those few fanfics that you've written, that you go back and look at that make you want to puke.**

**Also, I am only on the second manga (Shounen Jump translated version) though I own up to volume 6, not everyone in the fandom is at the same level. I have only been into this series for a year, give me a break. **

**We are all human, thus we all make mistakes, even the most edited book has errors, and might I add just because you have a physics degree, doesn't mean that you know how to use it.**

**TO MY FANS: Thank you so much for your uplifting and lovely compliments. Without you all, I don't know where I'd be now. Thank you for pulling me up when I was down and giving me hope and inspiration. You are truly friends, and I wanted to thank you all for being supportive!**

**I'm not giving up; I'm simply brushing myself off and getting back up. It only makes you stronger, right? smiles **

**They said all of my fics are ANBU worthy, well I don't think they've read 80 something fanfics, and ignorance is to make a decision before actually reading through the facts. You passed college how, again?**

**Wouldn't it be nice if I had Naruto's attitude? God, I wish I was that upbeat about things. Guess that's why I admire Naruto at times.**

**Besides, it seems like these people at 'FFANBU' (give even the ruthless killers of ANBU a bad name, in my opinion. How dare they have the name of ANBU?) are cynical about EVERYTHING and make rash and immature decisions about everything and these people are how old? Come on, get a life FF ANBU. No one is impressed by what you do, several people who support my fanfiction and art have posted lj's about them and why they should exist (they shouldn't).**

**Maybe I should post all of this stuff in my journal at DA…**

**I've ranted for three pages now, so I'll just leave it at that. You know, I feel a bit better now; maybe I just needed to let out some frustration.**

**Melissa**


	9. The Revamped Love Slave Enjoy!

**LOVE SLAVE **

**This story has been re-vamped by Ohtori Akio and I and is under his name on both fanfiction (.) net and mediaminer (.) org under the new name of 'Beyond Your Control' and they story line is a lot better.**

**Please go and read that version and good luck to you all on enjoying it!**

**Melissa**


End file.
